deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex console commands
Enabling cheats Check your version of the game in the main menu. If it is older than 1.112fm, then skip to Older versions. 1.112fm Method 1 # Press the chat button (default: T). # Delete "say" so that only ">" is left at the bottom of the screen. # Enter "set DeusEx.JCDentonMale bcheatsenabled true". Nothing will appear, but you will have just activated cheats. Because the variable resets at each every level by default, you can enable cheats indefinitely thusly: # Open the "user.ini" in the deusex/system folder. # Add "bCheatsEnabled True" under the "DeusEx.DeusExGameInfo" section. Method 2 # Add "-hax0r" to the game's shortcut target line ('0' is a zero, not a big O). # Open the "user.ini" file in the deusex/system folder. # Change all occurrences of "Tilde=" to "Tilde=type". Once in-game, press ~ for the command line. Older versions If you have the latest patch you shouldn't need to edit any files, with the latest patch, the button "T" is default set to "Talk". If you have messed with the keyboard configuration or that you don't have the latest patch, you will need to edit a file. The file is called "user.ini" and it is in your system folder of your deusex root folder (so for example C:DeusExSystem). Open this in any Text editor, notepad is best. Once opened, search for "T=", this should be in a section called "Engine.Input". Once found, you need to edit its value to "Talk", to do this, after the =, type "Talk'", so it should now look like this: T=Talk Now go into the game, press the 'T' button. You will see the following at the bottom left of the screen: >Say You will need to press backspace till you remove the 'Say', so its just ">" now. Now you will need to type what is written at the top of this article. Cheat/command list You can bind any of the following cheats in the "user.ini". For example changing the value "L=" to "L=god" will give you god mode in game by pressing that key. Entities For the summon and spawnmass cheats, here are the class names of the entities you can spawn. For example, if you wish to spawn ten boxes of 30.06 ammo, then you'd enter "spawnmass Ammo3006 10". Animals * Cat * Fly * Gray * Greasel * HKTukTuk * Karkian * KarkianBaby * Mutt – A dog * Pigeon * Rat * Seagull Augmentations Note: You can also use the augadd cheat. * AugAquaLung * AugBallistic – Ballistic Protection * AugCloak * AugCombat – Combat Strength * AugDataLink – Infolink * AugDefense – Aggressive Defense System * AugDrone – Spy Drone * AugEMP – EMP Shield * AugEnviro – Environmental Resistance * AugHealing – Regeneration * AugHeartLung – Synthetic Heart * AugIFF – Friend or foe identification * AugLight * AugMuscle – Microfibral Muscle * AugPower – Power Recirculator * AugRadarTrans – Radar Transparency * AugShield – Energy Shield * AugSpeed – Speed Enhancement * AugStealth – Run Silent * AugTarget – Targeting * AugVision – Vision Enhancement Bots * CleanerBot * MedicalBot * MilitaryBot * RepairBot * SecurityBot2 * SecurityBot3 * SecurityBot4 * SpiderBot – Large spider bot * SpiderBot2 – Small spider bot Ammunition * Ammo10mm – 10mm pistol, stealth pistol * Ammo20mm – 20mm HE for the assault rifle * Ammo3006 – Sniper rifle * Ammo762mm – Assault rifle bullets * AmmoBattery – Riot prod charger * AmmoDart – Regular darts for the mini-crossbow * AmmoDartFlare – Flare darts * AmmoDartPoison – Tranquilizer darts * AmmoEMPGrenade * AmmoGasGrenade * AmmoLAM * AmmoNanoVirusGrenade * AmmoNapalm – Flamethrower * AmmoPepper – Pepper gun * AmmoPlasma – Plasma rifle * AmmoRocket – GEP rockets * AmmoRocketWP – WP rockets * AmmoSabot – 12-gauge sabot shells * AmmoShell – 12-gauge buckshot shells Objects * AcousticSensor – Gunfire acoustic sensor * AdaptiveArmor – Thermoptic camo * AIPrototype * AlarmLight * AlarmUnit – Alarm sounder panel * ATM – Public banking terminal * AttackHelicopter * AutoTurret – Turret base * AutoTurretGun – Autonomous defense turret * BallisticArmor * Barrel1 * BarrelAmbrosia – Ambrosia storage container * BarrelFire – Burning barrel * BarrelVirus – Nanovirus storage container * Basket – Wicker basket * Basketball * Binoculars * BioelectricCell * BoneFemur – Human femur * BoneSkull – Human skull * BookClosed * BookOpen * BoxLarge – Cardboard box * BoxMedium – Cardboard box * BoxSmall – Cardboard box * Button1 * CageLight – Light fixture * Candybar * Cart – Utility push-cart * CeilingFan – Ceiling fan blades * CeilingFanMotor * Chad * Chair1 – Chair * ChairLeather – Comfy chair * Chandelier * CigaretteMachine * Cigarettes * ClothesRack – Hanging clothes * CoffeeTable * ComputerPersonal – Personal computer terminal * ComputerPublic – Public computer terminal * ComputerSecurity – Security computer terminal * ControlPanel – Electronic control panel * CouchLeather * CrateBreakableMedCombat – Combat supply crate * CrateBreakableMedGeneral – General supply crate * CrateBreakableMedMedical – Medical supply crate * CrateExplosiveSmall – TNT crate * CrateUnbreakableLarge – Metal crate * CrateUnbreakableMed – Metal crate * CrateUnbreakableSmall – Metal crate * Credits – Credit chit * Cushion – Floor cushion * Dart * DartFlare – Flare dart * DartPoison – Tranquilizer dart * DataCube * EMPGrenade * Fan1 * Fan1Vertical * Fan2 * Faucet * FireExtinguisher * FlagPole * Flare * Flask – Lab flask * Fleshfragment – Bits of flesh * Flowers * GasGrenade – Gas grenade * HangingChicken – Slaughtered chicken * HangingShopLight – Flourescent light * HazMatSuit – Hazmat suit * HKBirdcage – Birdcage * HKBuddha – Buddha statue * HKChair – Chair * HKCouch – Bench * HKHangingLantern – Paper lantern * HKHangingLantern2 – Paper lantern * HKHangingPig – Slaughtered Pig * HKIncenseBurner * HKMarketLight – Hanging light * HKMarketTable – Table * HKMarketTarp – Canvas tarp * HKTable – Table * Keypad – Security keypad * LAM * Lamp1 – Table lamp * Lamp2 – Halogen lamp * Lamp3 – Desk lamp * Lightbulb * LightSwitch * Liquor40oz – Beer * LiquorBottle – Liquor * Lockpick * Mailbox * MedKit * Microscope * MiniSub – Mini-submarine * Multitool * NanoKey * NanoVirusGrenade – Scramble Grenade * Newspaper * NewspaperOpen * NYPoliceBoat * OfficeChair – Swivel chair * Pan1 – Frying pan * Pan2 – Pot * Pan3 – Frying pan * Pan4 – Pot * Phone – Telephone * Pillow * Pinball Machine * Plant1 – Houseplant * Plant2 – Houseplant * Plant3 – Houseplant * Poolball * PoolTableLight – Hanging light * Pot1 – Clay Pot * Pot2 – Clay Pot * POVCorpse – body * Rebreather * RetinalScanner * RoadBlock – Concrete barricade * SecurityCamera * ShipsWheel – A ship's wheel * ShopLight – Flourescent light * ShowerFaucet * ShowerHead * Shuriken – Throwing knife * SignFloor – Caution sign * Sodacan * SoyFood * SpyDrone – Remote Spy Drone * SubwayControlPanel * Switch1 * Switch2 * TAD – Telephone Answering Machine * TechGoggles * Toilet * Toilet2 – Urinal * TrafficLight * Trashbag * Trashbag2 * TrashCan1 * Trashcan2 * TrashCan3 * TrashCan4 * TrashPaper – Paper * Trophy Cup * Tumbleweed * Valve * Van – Black Van * Vase1 – Vase * Vase2 – Vase * VendingMachine * VialAmbrosia – Ambrosia Vial * VialCrack – A vial of Zyme * WaterCooler * WaterFountain * WHBenchEast – Bench * WHBenchLibrary – Bench * WHBookstandLibrary – Bookstand * WHCabinet – Cabinet * WHChairDining – Chair * WHChairOvalOffice – Leather chair * WHChairPink – Chair * WHDeskLibrarySmall – Desk * WHDeskOvalOffice – Desk * WHEndtableLibrary – Table * WHFireplaceGrill – Fireplace grating * WHFireplaceLog – Log * WHPhone – Telephone * WHPiano – Grand Piano * WHRedCandleabra – Candelabra * WHRedCouch – Couch * WHRedEagleTable – Table * WHRedLampTable – Table * WHRedOvalTable – Table * WHRedVase – Vase * WHTableBlue – Table * WineBottle – Wine * Woodfragment – Shards of Wood Characters * AlexJacobson * AnnaNavarre * Bartender * BoatPerson * BobPageAugmented * BobPage * BumFemale * BumMale * BumMale2 * BumMale3 * Businessman1 * Businessman2 * Businessman3 * Businesswoman1 * Butler * Chef * ChildMale * ChildMale2 * Cop * DentonClone – JC Denton Clone * Doberman * Doctor * Female1 * Female2 * Female3 * Female4 * FordSchick * GarySavage * GilbertRenton * GordonQuick * GuntherHermann * HarleyFilben * HKMilitary – Chinese Military * Hooker1 * Hooker2 * HowardStrong * JaimeReyes * Janitor * JCDouble – JC Denton * Jock * JoeGreene * JoJoFine * JordanShea * JosephManderley * JuanLebedev * JunkieFemale * JunkieMale * LowerClassFemale * LowerClassMale * LowerClassMale2 * LuciusDeBeers – Lucius De Beers in a life support tube * MaggieChow – Maggie Chow * Maid * Male1 * Male2 * Male3 * Male4 * MargaretWilliams * MaxChen * Mechanic * MIB – A Man in Black * MichaelHamner * MJ12Commando * MJ12Troop * MorganEverett * NathanMadison * NicoletteDuClare * Nurse * PaulDenton * PhilipMead * RachelMead * RiotCop * Sailor * SamCarter * SandraRenton * SarahMead * ScientistFemale * ScientistMale * ScubaDiver * Secretary * SecretService – A Secret Service agent * Smuggler * Soldier * StantonDowd * Terrorist * TerroristCommander * ThugMale * ThugMale2 * ThugMale3 * TobyAtanwe * TiffanySavage * TracerTong * TriadLumPath – A member of the Luminous Path * TriadLumPath2 – A leader of the Luminous Path * TriadRedArrow – A member of the Red Arrow * UNATCOTroop * WaltonSimons * WIB – A Woman in Black Weapons * WeaponAssaultGun * WeaponAssaultShotgun * WeaponBaton * WeaponCombatKnife * WeaponCrowbar * WeaponEMPGrenade * Flamethrower * WeaponGasGrenade * WeaponGEPGun * WeaponHideAGun – PS20 * WeaponLAM * WeaponLAW – Light anti-tank weapon * WeaponMiniCrossbow * WeaponModAccuracy * WeaponModClip * WeaponModLaser * WeaponModRange * WeaponModRecoil * WeaponModReload * WeaponModScope * WeaponModSilencer * WeaponNanoSword – Dragon's Tooth Sword * WeaponNanoVirusGrenade – Scramble grenade * WeaponPepperGun * WeaponPistol – 10mm pistol * WeaponPlasmaRifle * WeaponProd – Riot prod * WeaponRifle – Sniper rifle * WeaponSawedOffShotgun * WeaponShuriken – Throwing knives * WeaponStealthPistol * WeaponSword Maps The following are the map names, which are used with the "open" command to change level. For example, if you wish to warp to the beginning of the Hong Kong missions, then you'd enter "open 06_HongKong_Helibase". * 00_Training – Basic training with Jaime Reyes * 00_TrainingCombat – Combat training with Gunther Hermann * 00_TrainingFinal – Stealth training with Anna Navarre * 01_NYC_UNATCOIsland – Liberty Island * 01_NYC_UNATCOHQ * 02_NYC_BatteryPark * 02_NYC_Street – Hell's Kitchen * 02_NYC_Hotel – 'Ton Hotel * 02_NYC_Bar – Underworld Tavern * 02_NYC_FreeClinic * 02_NYC_Smug – Smuggler's hideout * 02_NYC_Underground – MJ12 facility * 02_NYC_Warehouse – Warehouse District * 03_NYC_UNATCOIsland – Second visit to Liberty Island * 03_NYC_UNATCOHQ – Second visit * 03_NYC_BatteryPark – Second visit * 03_NYC_BrooklynBridgeStation * 03_NYC_MolePeople – Mole People hideout * 03_NYC_Airfield – LaGuardia Airport * 03_NYC_AirfieldHeliBase – LaGuardia helicopter base * 03_NYC_Hangar – LaGuardia hangar * 03_NYC_747 – LaGuardia 747 * 04_NYC_UNATCOIsland – Third visit to Liberty Island * 04_NYC_UNATCOHQ – Third visit * 04_NYC_Street – Second visit to Hell's Kitchen * 04_NYC_Hotel – Second visit to the 'Ton Hotel * 04_NYC_Bar – Second visit to Underworld Tavern * 04_NYC_Smug – Second visit to Smuggler's hideout * 04_NYC_Underground – Second visit to the MJ12 facility * 04_NYC_NSFHQ – NSF headquarters * 04_NYC_BatteryPark – Third visit * 05_NYC_UNATCOMJ12lab * 05_NYC_UNATCOHQ – Last visit * 05_NYC_UNATCOIsland – Last visit to Liberty Island * 06_HongKong_Helibase * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Market * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Canal * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Street – Tonnochi Road * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Underworld – Lucky Money Club * 06_HongKong_TongBase – Tracer Tong's laboratory * 06_HongKong_VersaLife – Data Entry Facility * 06_HongKong_MJ12lab – Pacific Rim Research Facility * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Garage – Underground tunnel * 06_HongKong_Storage – VersaLife Nanotechnology Containment Facility (Level 2) * 08_NYC_Street – Last visit to Hell's Kitchen * 08_NYC_Hotel – Last visit to the 'Ton Hotel * 08_NYC_Bar – Last visit to Underworld Tavern * 08_NYC_FreeClinic – Last visit * 08_NYC_Smug – Last visit to Smuggler's hideout * 08_NYC_Underground – Last visit to the MJ12 facility * 09_NYC_Dockyard – Brooklyn Naval Shipyard * 09_NYC_ShipFan * 09_NYC_Ship – PRCS Wall Cloud upper levels * 09_NYC_ShipBelow – PRCS Wall Cloud lower levels * 09_NYC_Graveyard – Lower East Side Cemetery * 10_Paris_Catacombs – Denfert-Rochereau and catacombs entrance * 10_Paris_Catacombs_Tunnels * 10_Paris_Metro – Paris sewer and streets * 10_Paris_Club – La Porte de l'Enfer * 10_Paris_Chateau – Chateau DuClare * 11_Paris_Cathedral – Cathedrale de Payens * 11_Paris_Underground – Paris metro * 11_Paris_Everett – Morgan Everett's residence * 12_Vandenberg_Cmd * 12_Vandenberg_Tunnels – Underground * 12_Vandenberg_Computer – Universal constructor * 12_Vandenberg_Gas – Abandoned gas station * 14_Vandenberg_Sub – MJ12 sub-base * 14_OceanLab_Lab * 14_OceanLab_UC – Universal constructor * 14_Oceanlab_Silo – MJ12 Missile Silo * 15_Area51_Bunker – Surface level * 15_Area51_Entrance – Sector 2 * 15_Area51_Final – Sector 3 * 15_Area51_Page – Sector 4 Player character properties You do not have to have cheats enabled to use these codes! Press T (by default) to bring up the message entry line, erase "Say", then enter these. You can also bind them to specific keys using the method described above. Note: They're case sensitive. Weapon properties Weapons can be modified with the following command: : set weapon<''name''> <''property''> <''value''> The <''value''> is either a number, true/false, or a certain word. Replace <''property''> with any of the following: Boolean properties Enter "0" for false, and "1" for true. * bAutomatic – is this an automatic weapon? * bEmitWeaponDrawn – True if drawing this weapon should make NPCs react * bFallbackWeapon – If True, only use if no other weapons are available * bHandToHand – is this weapon hand to hand (no ammo)? * bHasMuzzleFlash – does this weapon have a flash when fired? * bNativeAttack – True if weapon represents a native attack * bNearWall – used for prox. mine placement * bOwnerWillNotify – True if firing hand-to-hand weapons is dependent on the owner's animations * bPenetrating – shot will penetrate and cause blood * bUseAsDrawnWeapon – True if this weapon should be carried by NPCs as a drawn weapon * bUseWhileCrouched – True if NPCs should crouch while using this weapon * bDrawMuzzleFlash * bCanHaveScope – can this weapon have a scope? * bHasScope – does this weapon have a scope? * ScopeFOV – FOV while using scope * bCanHaveLaser – can this weapon have a laser sight? * bHasLaser – does this weapon have a laser sight? * bCanHaveSilencer – can this weapon have a silencer? * bHasSilencer – does this weapon have a silencer? * bCanTrack – can this weapon lock on to a target? * bInstantHit * bIgnoresNanoDefense – if the aggressive defense aug does not blow this up * bAggressiveExploded – if exploded by Aggressive Defense For weapon mods: * bCanHaveModBaseAccuracy * bCanHaveModReloadCount * bCanHaveModAccurateRange * bCanHaveModReloadTime * bCanHaveModRecoilStrength For projectiles: * bBlood – does this projectile cause blood? * bDebris – does this projectile cause debris? * bEmitDanger * bExplodes – does this projectile explode? * bStickToWall – does this projectile stick to walls? * bStuck – is this projectile stuck to the wall? * bTracking – should this projectile track a target? Numerical properties * LowAmmoWaterMark – critical low ammo count * ClipCount – number of bullets remaining in current clip * NoiseLevel – amount of noise that weapon makes when fired * EnemyEffective – type of enemies that weapon is effective against * CONC_None * CONC_Visual * CONC_Metal * CONC_All * Shakemag * ShotTime – number of seconds between shots * ReloadCount * ReloadTime – number of seconds needed to reload the * HitDamage – damage done by a single shot (or for shotguns, a single slug) * MaxRange – absolute maximum range in world units (feet * 16) * AccurateRange – maximum accurate range in world units (feet * 16) * BaseAccuracy – base accuracy (0.0 is dead on, 1.0 is far off) * LockTime – how long the target must stay targetted to lock * LockedSound – sound to play when locked * TrackingSound – sound to play while tracking a target * SoundTimer – to time the sounds correctly WeaponDamageType * AmmoNames3 – three possible types of ammo per weapon * ProjectileNames3 – projectile classes for different ammo * AreaOfEffect – area of effect of the weapon * AOE_Point * AOE_Cone * AOE_Sphere * StunDuration – how long the shot stuns the target * SwingOffset – offsets for this weapon swing. * recoilStrength – amount that the weapon kicks back after firing (0.0 is none, 1.0 is large) * MuzzleFlash flash – muzzle flash actor * ShakeTimer * ShakeYaw * ShakePitch * AIMinRange – minimum "best" range for AI; 0=default min range * AIMaxRange – maximum "best" range for AI; 0=default max range * AITimeLimit – maximum amount of time an NPC should hold the weapon; 0=no time limit * AIFireDelay – Once fired, use as fallback weapon until the timeout expires; 0=no time limit * MinProjSpreadAcc * bDestroyOnFinish For projectiles: * InitDir – initial direction of travel * BlastRadius – radius to explode * Damagee – who is being damaged * DamageType – type of damage that this projectile does * AccurateRange – maximum accurate range in world units (feet * 16) * MaxRange – maximum range in world units (feet * 16) * InitLoc – initial location for range tracking * MinDrawScale * MaxDrawScale * LastSeenLoc – Last known location of target Miscellaneous: * gradualHurtSteps – how many separate explosions for the staggered HurtRadius * gradualHurtCounter – which one are we currently doing * spawnWeaponClass – weapon to give the player if this projectile is disarmed and frobbed * spawnAmmoClass – weapon to give the player if this projectile is disarmed and frobbed * Buoyancy * CollisionHeight * CollisionRadius * FireOffset= "X=-20.000000,Y=2.000000,Z=30.000000)" * FlashC * FlashLength * FlashO * FlashS * FlashY * InventoryGroup * Mass * MuzzleScale * PickupAmmoCount Other input * AmmoName * ENMEFF_All * ENMEFF_Organic * ENMEFF_Robot * EnviroEffective – type of environment that weapon is effective in * ENVEFF_All * ENVEFF_Air * ENVEFF_Water * ENVEFF_Vacuum * ENVEFF_AirWater * ENVEFF_AirVacuum * ENVEFF_WaterVacuum * Concealability – concealability of weapon * GoverningSkill – skill that affects this weapon * ProjectileClass * SelectSound Endings There are three endings in the game: * A – Merge with the Helios AI. * B – Accept Morgan Everett's proposal to join the Illuminati and killing Bob Page. * C – Follow Tracer Tong's advice and destroy the world's communications. Exploits Bring items back to the first mission Start a new game in the middle of a mission, any items which you were carrying will be with you at the beginning. Free Items Make sure your inventory is full before attempting this. Go up to anyone who will sell you items and make a purchase. Look down at your feet. The item you tried to purchase will be down there. This can also be done for items given to you like the upgrading canisters from Jaime. This trick can be done as many times as you like as long as your inventory is full. Free skill points Before talking to Gary Savage on the rooftop at the MJ12 sub base (the default save name at this location is "New West Coast - Sub Base"), make sure your inventory is full. Upon talking to him, you will receive 500 skill points and he will offer you a augmentation canister, but your inventory is full. Repeatedly talk him for 500 more skill points each time. Bypassing laser beams Simply walk close to beam(s), do a quicksave and while saving hold down Up Arrow. When the save is complete, you should be on the other side of the beam(s) without triggering any alarms. Instant lockpicking Find a locked door, then use a lockpick on it. As you start to pick the lock, go into any of the menu or subscreens. After 10–20 seconds (it depends on the lock and your skill level), leave the menu and return to the game. You will have instantly picked the lock using a single pick, even if it required more than one! This trick will also work with Multitools on cameras, alarms, etc. Unlimited inventory space Once you run out of inventory space, click and drag away a large item from the inventory then press I to click off the screen. The next item you collect will appear under the large item you dragged off. Infinite crate items Take any supply into a loading screen. Whichever item was inside the crate will be duplicated and fall into the new map. This can be done infinitely so long as the crate is not broken. Category:Deus Ex